Pertence ao Príncipe Mestiço
by deviliciouss
Summary: Parece tão inofensivo. Olhe outra vez: os olhos são predadores e o pequeno sorriso não é nada apaixonado, mas cheio de más intenções, perfeitamente visíveis até mesmo sob a pouca luz que banha a sala. ssle. NC & fluffy.


Ela conhece aquele olhar.

Sabe muito bem quem e o quê ele quer quando a fita daquela forma.

Parece tão adorável, a mão esquerda folheando distraída um livro aberto e surpreendentemente esquecido, a cabeça deitada sobre o braço estendido, a metade de um sorriso preguiçoso surgindo por baixo dos longos cabelos negros que lhe cobrem quase todo o rosto. Parece tão inofensivo. Olhe outra vez: os olhos são predadores e o pequeno sorriso não é nada-nada apaixonado, mas cheio de más intenções, perfeitamente visíveis até mesmo sob a pouca luz que banha a sala.

Severus é qualquer coisa menos inocente.

E consegue incendiá-la, desvirtuá-la, apenas com um olhar. E a promessa do que virá nos próximos instantes. Porque ela sabe que está perdida, subjugada. Ela, sempre tão dona de si mesma, sente-se como uma pequena presa, encurralada e indefesa, totalmente sob o domínio dos olhos e do desejo da serpente.

Sente cada e todo pêlo de seu corpo colocando-se de pé, e sabe que não é reação a nenhuma das poções que preparam naquela noite. Sabe, também, que quando ele se aproxima, caminhando lentamente e parecendo desinteressado, e abraça-a por trás e acomoda, como quem não quer nada, a cabeça no ombro dela, sabe que a última coisa que ele deseja é assisti-la no preparo de um caldeirão de Elixir Delirante.

A voz macia e muito baixa fala em seu ouvido, como uma cantiga. Ela mal consegue distinguir as palavras no meio das poções que borbulham e explodem, mas capta seu significado com uma clareza que não deixa margem a qualquer dúvida.

Lábios tocam sua orelha, ainda se movendo, mas palavras se transformam finalmente em beijo. Seu corpo borbulha e explode.

"Três, anti-horário, então, a beladona", Severus prossegue, e a aparente indiferença das palavras dele desmascarada pela firmeza das mãos que desenham lentamente pequenos círculos sobre seu estômago fazem-na sentir-se ao mesmo tempo mole e elétrica.

O calor do corpo dele quando se cola ao dela consegue ser mais intenso do que o fogo que arde debaixo dos caldeirões. Os braços envolvem sua cintura, forte e fatalmente como correntes e cadeado. Ela se entrega a seu captor sem resistir. O beijo desliza para sua mandíbula, então, para seu pescoço. As mãos longas e bem-feitas a apertam contra o corpo dele, ele como que dança atrás dela, suavemente, até que tórax, abdômen, sexo, e coxas colem-se ao seu.

No segundo passo da dança executada em meio aos caldeirões, Severus a faz girar sobre si mesma e agora encontram-se face a face. Como contendores, miram-se por um instante antes de iniciar a batalha. Ele ataca primeiro: percorre todo seu rosto com beijos molhados e com a língua: testa, olhos, os cílios vermelhos, as sobrancelhas, o nariz perfeito. Todo o impecável rosto de boneca, exceto sua boca, exceto o que ela mais deseja, exceto aquele toque pelo qual seu corpo mais anseia.

"Porque é tão cruel, Severus?", ela sussurra, sedenta pelo gosto doce-amargo que só ele possui.

"Sou?", ele pergunta, uma expressão de contentamento e um rubor quase infantis.

"Demais", ela resmunga sussurrando, e o puxa pelos cabelos, sem esperar resposta. Beija-o.

A língua dele penetra em sua boca, sutilmente, com o mesma cuidado e delicadeza com que ele manuseia seus ingredientes. Tão inofensivo. Ela se despe de qualquer temor, qualquer restrição. Os lábios dele deslizam, capturando os dela, não deixando os fugir, e a sutileza logo se esvanece, e o pequeno demônio dentro dele se revela. E ela está perdida, condenada.

A poção atrás deles ferve, e as bolhas em sua superfície explodem, enchendo o ar com seu perfume levemente enjoativo.

As mãos dele então estão por todo seu corpo. Ela estremece quando um dedo encontra sua pele nua, e outro dedo, e outro, insinuam-se por baixo da camisa. Severus interrompe o beijo: gosta de olhá-la enquanto a acaricia. Disse-lhe uma vez. O segredo que ele não sabe é que também ele se torna irresistível enquanto se tocam, os lábios inchados e vermelhos, a respiração entrecortada deixando-os entreabertos e promissores. Sob as sobrancelhas unidas no centro da testa, quase ranzinzas, como se não soubessem assumir outra posição, os olhos. Os olhos. Arrepia-se ainda mais.

Os dedos dele escalam seu corpo e brincam, sem nem disfarçar, com seus seios. Severus é um pouco obcecado pelos seus seios ainda não totalmente crescidos. Olha-os gulosamente enquanto os dedos friccionam levemente seus mamilos, arrancando dela gemidos curtos e baixos, e suas pernas perdem a firmeza, e ela se agarra à primeira coisa que vê pela frente: ele. Severus beija, morde, suga seu pescoço com volúpia enquanto seus braços enlaçam as costas dela. Encosta-a na fria parede de pedra mas Lily sabe que a última coisa que ele deseja é ampará-la.

Logo os dedos dele entram atrevidos por baixo da saia, intrometem-se por sua roupa de baixo, para dento dela. Lily arqueia o corpo para trás. Ele é um pouco obcecado por seu sexo, também. Os dedos entram e saem freneticamente de seu corpo, enquanto ele aguarda, ansioso. Acariciando-a também com os olhos, mas, ao contrário dos dedos, esses são ternos, carinhosos. Vê nos olhos dele sua essência, aberto e entregue e sem disfarçes. Ele é outro com ela, só com ela, como se a recompensasse por se atrever a tentar vê-lo.

Ela estremece, por fim, sente os braços e pernas frouxos, sente o corpo apaziguado por um instante.

Ele sorri, satisfeito, e seguro por um momento, então a beija, sôfrego. Possessivo. Exigente. Dança sobre ela outra vez, mas ela está cansada de apenas promessas. Lily abre sua calça, puxa-o para bem perto e logo sente seu membro adolescente insinuando-se por entre suas pernas. Ele inclina a cabeça para trás e fecha os olhos parecendo quase uma criança, mas seus gemidos e os a fricção crescente do pênis contra seu corpo o traem. A paixão dele é qualquer coisa menos adolescente. É ancestral como a noite que habita seus olhos.

Ela abre sua camisa e acaricia seu peito magro, belisca seus mamilos, ele suspira, ela quer mais. Sabe que ele é obcecado também por seu cabelo vermelho, então, inclina a cabeça de forma que os fios deslizem lentamente por sobre a pele doentiamente pálida dele, e Severus vacila em sua confiança e parece momentaneamente perdido pedindo socorro com os olhos porque não sabe o que fazer com o controle que ela, afinal, tem sobre ele. Mas logo se recompõe. Com a mesma habilidade e destreza com que trabalha em suas poções ele a despe por completo. Lily está nua, nua na sala de aula. A sensação de perigo e de quebrar regras e o não-usual a atraem e excitam, assim como a beleza arrepiante e estranha e crua dele. Nu e estranho e ereto, ele parece lascivo como um sátiro. Seus olhos o percorrem de cima a baixo, fascinada.

Mas não tem tempo suficiente para apreciá-lo porque logo ele se aproxima e se inclina e toma posse de seus seios. As sensações de prazer extasiante e a névoa e o perfume das poções transformam o ambiente em quase-sonho, mas a sensação dos lábios e

dentes dele em seu corpo, dos dedos, do membro a invadindo, implacável, é real demais para se deixar enganar.

Tudo nele é demais: seus amores, ódios, insegurança, inteligência, obsessões.

A forma como segura seus quadris no lugar quando a senta sobre a mesa, no meio dos ingredientes, bem ao lado do livro e tão próximos das poções. Olha-a nos olhos porque quer ter certeza de que é sua naquele exato instante. Concentra-se, então, e insere todo o membro dentro dela de uma vez só, arrancando lágrimas dos olhos dela e um curto gemido de dor.

Mas o ato não a surpreende. Severus é um pouco rude, às vezes, e ela nunca consegue decidir se é de propósito ou não, porque há algo de perigoso brilhando nas íris negras logo abaixo da superfície, e sempre haverá.

"Lily, Lily, Lily."

Os lábios buscam os dela, acariciando-os daquela maneira quase ingênua que ele possui quando não está tentando ser alguém tão aterrorizante. Mas logo torna-se ardente e intenso e insano outra vez. Os dedos cravam-se em suas ancas, a respiração vem em pequenos haustos, o suor escorre mesclando-se ao dela. Seu rosto se contrai em êxtase quando fundem-se finalmente. Mercúrio e enxofre, dia e noite, glória e pecado.

O mundo lentamente volta seu lugar, enquanto ela vai se dando conta dos objetos familiares que a cercam. Os cabelos macios e o peso confortável da cabeça dele sobre seu estômago. As poções ainda cozinhando lentamente. Preguiçosamente como a forma que ela estende os braços, ainda abandonada sobre a mesa. O vidro de tinta cai e espalha seu conteúdo. Ela fecha os olhos. Sente a ponta aguçada de uma pena riscando-lhe a barriga. Faz cócegas e ela ri. Severus enche-a de beijos enquanto desenha caprichosamente uma frase sobre a pele alva. Ela ergue a cabeça e espia o que ele escreveu nela: '_Esta pequena Fazedora de Poções pertence ao Príncipe Mestiço'_.

Ele ergue os olhos. Um pequeno sorriso travesso e quase-inocente surge em seus lábios, e seus olhos contêm toda a paixão do mundo. Ele mordisca, então beija, sua orelha e pede, rouco, exigente:

"Diga que pertence."

Ela fecha os olhos, suspira e sorri, absolutamente feliz:

"Pertenço."

---

não sei explicar essa fic. não sei se faz parte do universo canon (provavelmente não, porque supostamente se passa no sétimo ano, mas este ainda é um país livre, né mesmo?), se é um MM de "love will tear us apart", ou se é apenas um devaneio. não importa. só tem uma coisa que eu não entendo: NINGUÉM passaria quase trinta anos amando uma mulher (sendo que ela passou mais da metade desse tempo, morta), se tivesse sido só uma paixão platônica estúpida.

também acabo de notar que provavelmente escrevi um snape-amante-latino, coisa que eu totalmente abomino. mas é como eu sempre digo: com a lily, não é o snape que nós nos habituamos a ver durante todos esses anos (ou to tentando não enxergar minha falha?).

por último: se parece que estou revoltada, não _parece_.

e obrigada à morgana b., pela tão gentil opinião prévia 3


End file.
